the fake
by cutebilly182
Summary: I made this character when mysterion rises come out on sp studios.  many people thought clyde's a myserion, and I did, too.  but kenny was a mysterion, so I made a fake clyde,as fake mysterion.  no yaois, minor clybe.
1. the fake

Oh I really think this story is nonsense…. But I want to write in english.

Please read it and write some reviews!(also it's mixed with Maple Story)

The Fake

It was so sucking. Why I have to did that stupid thing? It starts when cartmen was finding who is the mysterion.

-on 'the coon'

That day cartmen was finding who is mysterion.

"it's you, stan?"

"no, asshole-" "oh, it's you, kyle?" "no, fatass!"

He asked me next." clyde, it's you, right?"

I just said one thing."no."

" yes, you are, fatass. Look there is a mysterion poster."

"I just get that because It's cool."

"cool? It's just an underwear guy!god damnit, I have to find who is mysterion!"

He shouted and walked away.

What an asshole. Why cartmen always fuck up someone…

Seriously, I'm not a mysterion.

Really seriously…..

I don't want to be a superhero, but that night had changed my life….

That night I was walking down the street and passed over kenny's house.

I saw…..the mysterion!

I'd knew it! Kenny was a mysterion. I looked at him at the mirror.

He was complaining himself in the mirror.

"why I'm always dead to someone? It's not easy help people without dying…..i want to learn superpowers to make me not dead, but the world needs me…."

He turned over and look at me. I was shocked.

"uh…..hi, mysterion….." I said to him.

Kenny surprised, but he talked to me.

"will you talk to coon that I'm a mysterion?"

"no…" but Kenny looked me with a glee.

"then can you help me?"he said.

I think about it. Helping Kenny is a good idea.

"okay, I'll help you." "really?" he said happily.

Suddenly he gave his mysterion costume.

"what the heck are you doing?" "you're going to be a mysterion when I practice the skill."

"what skill?" "rebirth skill! When I make that power to mine, I'll not dead anymore."

Oh…..so Kenny wanted to got the skill.

But it was good. Good for Kenny, good for me.

Because Kenny will not dead anymore, and I can do the mysterion.

I said one thing, yes.

Kenny cheered and he shouted, "I'll not die anymore!"

And I can't see Kenny on the night after that day.

But it was wonderful to be a mysterion, but I went to the police because I took off my mask.

And cartmen stopped that fucking coon thing again.

But the coon appeared once again.

I said I can't do the mysterion again, because it was tired.

Kenny said angrily. "clyde you asshole, you said you can help me!"

"I want to help you, but I'm so tired, and I went to the police last day!"

"oh I can't use rebirth skill now!"

"oh shit what do you going to do?"

Kenny thought and said.

"I know! Let's make a fake!"

"what is the fake?"

"It is fake body as same as you, clyde- it's just a wooden doll."

But I never do that thing at that time, but I was fucking stupid.

I agreed to make a fake, and that was the stupiest thing that I did.

I'll wrote it next day….

Oh I made him at 8 months ago.

He looks like a mysterion, a mysterion which has big 'F' on the shirt,

And when he took off the mask, it looks like clyde…..

Just think the fake is same as clyde.


	2. let's make a fake!

Hi oh I come back!

Oh sorry for my fucking grammar, because I'm a Korean…..

So read and enjoy!(I love reviews!)

And that night Kenny took me to his house, and he pulled out a wooden doll on his bag.

He took my photo, and he sticked it with a tape.

"there, it's done-"he said.

"he's…. naked?"

"no you retard-just wait and I'll give him a mysterion costume…clyde, can you do magic?"

"sorry, but I'm a warrior." "god damn it."

He mumbled and he spelled the lightlord's spell, and the wooden doll transformed like me.

"yeah, it worked!" he shouted. And he give him a mysterion costume.

"Kenny, it's this a right thing?"

"yes! Don't worry fatass, fake will do all of my works in the night! All you have to do is just shut up."

"okay." But I thought it was not a pretty good idea, but fake did a good job like acting like me.

I finally relaxed that fake not do evil things to us, but it was my fucking mistake.

In the coon & coon and friends I was a stupid mosquito.

I looked at fake, but he didn't seems evil..

But that horrible bullshit craziest thing was evil. He was just acting to be kind,

And he also went to the cutulu because he wanted powers!

And Kenny got the rebirth skill and he never died again.

I called the fake to my house.

"fake, your job is done. Just be a wooden doll like before."

"Fuck you."he said. What a assfuck!

I tried not to shout out. "fake, you're not a mysterion! Fuck up and be normal!"

"shut up stupid. I'm your enemy now."

"what?" I was shocked.

He said angrily. "because you have terrible superpowers! And you're power is very strong! I, the fake, will kill you and take your body someday!"

"I'm not a superhero!"

"it's just your mind, clyde. You have superpowers, and I hate you so much."

"what the earth are you talking about!"

"just die, you stupid fat asshole!"

He pulled out his sword and he poked on to my chest-

He did really killed me. He was ready to go inside my body, when the doorbell rang.

"oh shit!" he gasped and get out of my house.

I can hear someone was coming in my house, all I saw at last was a frizzy haired blond girl,

gasped at the stupid fatass.

I saw her I was dead, but I feel I was going up in the sky.

Someone was picking me up!

I looked up.

It was pip pirrup's soul! That means my soul is taking away to heaven.

I asked him. " hey frenchie, where are we going?"

"we're going to the angels, clyde, and I'm not French."

I saw his feathery wing on his back." Pip, you're an angel?"

"yes, angels like me-" "shut up, are we done?"

"yes, we're on the heaven!" he cheered up and take me to the angels.

They all had two wings, except one. One had six wings on his back.

I said to him. "why I'm on here, asshole?"

"because you're father wants to meet you!" "my…father?"

The six winged angel looked at me, and said.

"pip, his name is clyde Donovan, right?"

"yes, saint michaelle, he is clyde."

He just stared at me, and he asked to me.

"why are you dead?" " because I was killed of that fake asshole."

The angel just hug me up.

I shouted." Are you a gay?"

"no…I'm your father."

"what?" I was shocked once more.

Oh see you tomorrow!


End file.
